


Oneshots!

by phan_says_hOI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, daddy kink at some point i mean i plan on it, im emo trash, k - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_says_hOI/pseuds/phan_says_hOI
Summary: Basically a compilation of original oneshots... enjoy? totally writing this on a school computer so hopefully they dont block ao3. wattpads blocked. im lazy and wont be spell/grammar/caps/punct checking so... sorry?





	Oneshots!

I’ve been thinking about doing this for weeks, months even. All this time, waiting for the right moment, but when is the right time to do this? To come out? I guess I simply wanted to know that I was safe. I can’t ever really know that Heidi won’t get angry. I can’t keep hiding forever. I hover my hand over the doorknob, wondering if i really should do it tonight. I’ve come home fairly late, maybe I would be better off doing it another time? No, I need to do it now, I know I won’t regain my courage for a while. I twist the handle and step onto the carpet, shaking off my boots and glancing around, looking for Heidi. “Mom? I- I’m home.” I meekly call out, cursing my natural stutter. 

“Elizabeth. In the kitchen.” I wince at her use of my birth name, wishing she could just understand. Why can’t she call me Elijah? It’s not that much of a change. “O-o- okay,” I respond quietly, aware of the storm yet to come. I hear her mumble something of disappointment, and walk slowly towards the kitchen door. “Hurry up queer!” She yells in my general direction, and I stumble quickly towards the door. “Y- yes?” I ask shyly, growing more spiteful of my messed up voice. “Why are you home at midnight?” she questions me bitterly. “I... Um, w-work held... um, held me l- late.” I force out, digging my blunt nails into my palms. “Uh-huh.” I almost instinctively turn and go upstairs, but force my feet to stay in place. “Mom, w- we need t- to talk.” Here goes everything. 

“What?” she asks ruefully, curiosity giving an edge to her voice that I don’t hear often. “I, um, I… I'm n- not str- straight” As soon as I breath it out, I feel the small weight on my shoulders has gone away, a deep feeling in my heart replacing it. Not the pleasant tingles you get when you're with someone you love, but rather the hollow feeling our instincts give you. The kind that tells you that you shouldn't have done that; the kind that makes you feel the greatest of fear. Once again her cold voice fills the void of silence, “What?” she repeats slowly. I shakily say “I- err- I like g- guys. A- and girls-s. And every--” I pause for a moment to regain myself, “everyone e- else. I l- like people, not bec- cause of their gender, but, I'm, but b- because of th- their personality,” I'm proud of myself for a moment, before remembering that I was in the situation that I'm in. I hear her say “An hour. You have an hour to pack. After that hour I don't want to see your face anywhere near me,” with an unwavering tone. This cannot be happening. 

I feel panic start to set in as I pound my feet against the tile, then against carpet. I launch myself up the seemingly mile long stairs, turning a right into my petite bedroom. I pull a large, dark suitcase towards me and start finding exactly what I need. When I go to push my fringe away from my face I realize that tears were rolling down my cheeks. I take a moment to calm myself down, naming ten things I see, just like Quinn taught me. Quinn. I need to call Quinn. I scramble to pull the phone out of the retail uniform I still find myself wearing. I scroll through my contacts before clicking on one: Quinn, with a black heart next to his name. I quickly press call, turn it to speaker mode and set it on the floor. It rings maybe twice before I hear his calming voice ring through. Still running around, searching for clothes to cram into the suitcase, I listen to the computerized version of my boyfriend’s voice ring into a happy greeting of “Hey, what's up?” and for a moment I can't speak. Once I center myself enough to actually communicate I stumble upon my words, “Quinn… sh- she kicked me o- out. Can y- you pick me up at… Um, at Bells M- mill?” I ask worriedly. “Definitely. Love you. See you then.” He answers with traces of anger in his voice, and I hear the phone beep, signaling that he had hung up. After a small rush to fold and pack clothes I hurry out of my window before my time is up, doing a quick mental checklist before tossing my suitcase onto the lawn and running towards the forementioned park. I can only hope that he's there. 

I run through the grass, stopping when I'm a few houses away from my previous residence. The park isn't far, it's maybe ten minutes up the road walking at the place I am. Simple, yet somehow incredibly worrying thoughts cross my mind, such as ‘you don't actually think he loves you, right?’ or ‘he won't come. Why would he? You're not worth it.’ and my favorite, ‘just turn back.’ As if I have any other choice than to go forward. As I approach the small park, i squint my eyes. A wave of relief washes over me; he's there. I pick up my speed, quickly moving towards him, studying everything I saw. From his straight dirty blonde hair, to his light blue eyes. From his small sharp nose to his ever smiling mouth. From his oversized Totoro hoodie to his upturned cherry blossom snapback,I memorized every detail as though it was the last time I would see him. I melt into his arms and reminded myself that this isn't the last time. This is just the beginning. I love him. I won't stop. Here's to hoping he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hey hello. You don't have to read this, but I just want to say thanks if you're reading this story? I'm working really hard on making new chapters/plots. BTW this was a school essay, sorry for no swearing where it would've fit wonderfully/no wink wonks. It's coming soon, I promise. ;) Okay, stay hydrated, stay healthy, hugs all around, I'm out!


End file.
